


The pepe le pew shtick

by pizzz_10



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Establish Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Rimming, bill speaks French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: I watched an interview where Holt was speaking French, so it inspired this one shot
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The pepe le pew shtick

Holden knew a lot of things about his partner. He knows what his favorite coffee is, favorite brand of cigarettes, he knows what bill likes to do in spare time when he's not working, he knows that bill served in the military for at least two years and has at least a few scars on his back from serving.

Holden knows a lot of about his partner, but one of the few things he didn't know was that Bill was part French. 

He found out on late night on a Thursday when they were going over a new case. There's been a string murders of middle age women in the area. All of blonde, in the their mid 30s to early 40s and married.

The killer was leaving behind letters in French. They were either in French to taunt the police or the suspect didn't know any English at all and could only speak and write in French. 

When Holden was set to get someone to translate the letter, Bill told him he got it covered. 

When they were in the basement alone together at Holden's desk, Bill told him what the letters said. “Who you get to translate?"

"No one, I can read It."

"Really?" 

Bill nods as he starts to get out his pack of cigarettes to smoke. "When did you learn French?"

"I'm part French. My mother was from France and she spoke the language around me so I can learn." Holden was definitely impressed by this. 

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Bill just shrugs. "It's something I didn't think I need to tell." 

"Um..can I hear you speak some of it?" Bill thinks about it for a second before nodding. "Tu veux prendre un café après le boulot?" 

Holden never thought Bill’s deep voice could any sexier till now. He definitely wants to hear more of that. "What did you say?"

"Wanna grab a cup of Joe before we go home? I could use some." 

"Oh, sure." Holden gets up and starts put all they're work in a file and then in a drawer, so they can get back to it later. "Also it's helpful that your bilingual, it could help us with some other cases in the future. Um is it okay I can here more?"

Bill then smirks a little bit. He gets close to Holden and takes out his cigarette. Bill blows some smoke into Holden's face, making Holden give an annoyed sound. 

"You wanna hear more because its helpful or because it turns you on?" Holden blushes a little. "maybe both." 

Bill grins and gets close to Holden's ear to whisper something. "You ever want me to fuck you while I’m speaking it, make you even more desperate for me?"

Holden face's starts to get redder and Bill just chuckles. "Réponds - moi, Holden" Bill says, making Holden confused. "What?"

"I said answer me." 

Holden hesitates but nods and Bill grins even more. He kisses Holden and bites his lip, making Holden whimper a little. "Come on lets get out of here before it gets too late." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week Bill was with Holden at his apartment. They've gotten off of work and decided to hang out for a bit. 

Ever since Nancy left, Bill's been spending more time at Holden's apartment, he hates being alone in that house. He hates it so much that sometimes he spends the night at Holden's. Whenever he’s alone in his own place he just wants to shout, curse and maybe punch the wall, it just hurts so much that Nancy just left like it was nothing.

He sleeps with Holden in his queen size bed and spoons Holden tight, like Holden might leave him too. Right now they were eating some chinese take out on the couch and watching some movie on TV. 

But they soon forget about it once Bill pulls Holden in his lap at some point. He starts plant kisses on Holden's neck and goes up to his cheeks, making Holden giggle a bit. "Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, chérie." 

"Bill you know I can't understand you right now."

"je m'en fiche"

"Bill." Holden whines and Bill just laughs. "Seriously Bill, you're Pepé le pew shtick is getting old." Bill rolls his eyes. “Tu aimes ça" 

"Come on bill."

"I said, you love it." With that Bill continues to kiss him and whispers other things in Holden’s ear. Holden can't understand most of it, but god he's turned on. "Jesus Bill just fuck me already." He groans.

Bill gets Holden off his lap and gets him on the couch. “Take off your shirt, while I do your pants.” Holden nods and starts to do what bill said. Bill gets his hands on Holden’s belt and start to unbuckle it.

Soon Holden’s clothes were laying on the floor while he was naked on the couch. The only thing he had on left was his underwear. 

“I’m a little tired today, so how about I just eat you out. I’ll fuck you tomorrow.”

“Bill, I wanna be fucked now.” Holden whines and Bill rolls his eyes. He calls Holden a brat in French and even though Holden doesn’t know what he said exactly, he still knows he was insulted and it made him pout a little.

Bill takes off Holden’s boxers and grabs his hard cock. He gives it a little bit of squeeze, before groping Holden’s balls. 

Holden moans and pre-come was staring to leak from his tip. Bill bends down to give the tip a few licks, before putting it in his mouth a little and Holden bucks his hips. Bill puts his hands on Holden’s hips to keep him still as he continues to tease his partner. 

When Holden felt close so coming, Bill takes his cock out of his mouth and Holden whimpers from the loss. Bill just loves getting the little twerp desperate, it makes up for all the trouble Holden puts him through sometime.

Bill starts to tell Holden how perfect and good he is for him in French and Holden kisses him with a whine. “Come on, Bill.”’

Bill gives a deep chuckle and the sound of it goes straight to Holden’s dick. Bill sucks on his own fingers a bit to them wet. Once they are, he puts them between Holden’s asscheeks and rubs that tight little hole with the pad of his fingers.

He feels that hole clench at his touch and he presses on it a little harder. Holden pushes back against Bill’s hand and Bill finally pushes the tip of two fingers in his tight heat. 

Bill starts to get harder when he feels Holden clench around his fingers. He circles them inside the hole before making them go deeper. 

He stretches Holden open by opening and closing his fingers, he pulls the side of rim and hooks them when he takes them out only to push them back in again. 

“Tellement belle” Bill mumbles and he takes his fingers out again and quickly rub his fingers against Holden’s hole. He taps on it and he loves the whimper Holden makes.

Bill kisses him to swallow those sweet noises and he pushes his fingers back in. This time he touches Holden’s prostate with one finger and then twists the digit. 

“G-god, B-Bill.”

Bill takes his finger out and grabs Holden’s legs and pushes them to his chest. “hold them.”

Holden does and Bill gets on his knees in front of the younger FBI agent. He spreads Holden’s cheeks and gets his tongue on that eager little hole. “Bill!” Holden gasp. 

Bill ignores his desperate cries and continues to lick him open. He presses his tongue hard on his hole and sucks on the rim. 

He uses his teeth a little and blows on it. Holden looked so sensitive down there now. Bill lightly touched it with two fingers and Holden squeaks from it. He gets them in and rubs his walls before taking them out again. 

God, Holden looked so good right now. His cock is leaking against his tummy, his face pink from blushing, hair messy now and his hole was starting to swell. 

Bill gets his tongue in and eats him out until Holden coming on his stomach with a sob. When he pulls back there’s a string of spit connecting from his mouth to Holden’s clenching entrance. 

Bill pulls him close and starts to whisper sweet nothings in French to Holden. He kisses those pink lips and then his head.

He keeps giving kisses until he hears the young man giggle a bit. “Tu es trop mignon.” He says and Holden gives a sigh.

Holden then gets off the couch. “Wanna blow job, Frenchie?”

Bill nods then sits on the couch as he gives a grins. “Oui.” Holden grins too and gets on his knees. “Now that I understood.” 

He unzips Bill, getting out his cock. But instead of putting his mouth on in, Holden gets on Bill’s lap and sinks onto that hard cock. “H-Holden!”

Holden smirks. “You’ll get a blow job after I ride you.” Bill growls playfully she grabs Holden hips. 

“God I love you.” Bill says in French and starts to fuck is eager partner. Bill’s definitely going to start speaking more French around Holden now.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves some kudos and comments. Also I hope some of the French in the fic was okay, I had to use a translator app.


End file.
